


I Know

by okay_klepto



Series: Shorts [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Implications of Attempted Suicide, M/M, non-graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okay_klepto/pseuds/okay_klepto
Summary: Shiro visits Keith in the hospital after a not-so-good day for Keith





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago, but I'm just now posting it.
> 
> Like in the tags, it implies some attempted suicide, but there are no graphic details about it.

   Shiro stepped through the doorway and into the hospital room to see Keith sitting up in bed, facing slightly away from him.  A nurse fiddled with the machines that Keith was hooked up to and did not notice that Shiro had walked in.  Keith looked just as pale and lifeless as he did the day before when he had arrived, but now he was conscious and no longer had blood being administered to him.

   “Keith?”

   He turned slightly upon hearing his name and saw Shiro’s worried face looking back at him.  Keith’s eyes widened, and then he turned away out of shame.  Shiro slowly walked to the other side of the bed and knelt down to look at Keith, who was still trying to hide his face.

   “Keith… It’s okay…”  Shiro held one of Keith’s trembling hands and rubbed it.  Keith’s forearms had fresh wrappings on them, no longer stained with blood.  Keith’s hair hung in front of his eyes but Shiro could still see the beginnings of tears.

   “I’m sorry…”  Keith whispered, and Shiro wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug.  Keith paused then buried his face into Shiro’s shoulder, doing his best to put his arms around Shiro’s broad back.  “I-I-I’m sorry…”

   “You don’t need to be…”  Shiro rubbed Keith’s back.  “It’s alright.”

   “I didn’t- I- I thought-”

   “Shh… It’s okay, Keith.  I’m not mad.  I just want you to be okay.”

   Keith held onto Shiro’s shirt with a firmer grip, it bunching up in his hands.  “I just wanted it to stop!  I wanted to start over!”

   “I know, Keith.  I know.”

   “I didn’t- I didn’t want you to- to s-see me!”

   “I know you didn’t.”

   Shiro felt Keith’s tears seeping through his t-shirt, and somehow it almost comforted him.

   “You don’t have to say it back but…” Shiro lowered his voice.  “I love you.”

   There was a pause, and Shiro felt Keith breathe in deeply then exhale.

   “…I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> And now there's a prequel! If you're interested in what happened leading up to this fic, you can read [Rose Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269710). There's more vivid description of blood, so tread with caution. Also, each of these fics ("I Know" and "Rose Water") CAN stand by themselves. Either think about them together or separately, it's up to you.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated.


End file.
